L'Arche
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Le groupe s'étend et rassemble, inlassablement. Sur les Pokémon de Satoshi dans Best Wishes!.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 4400 (11 x 400) mots.

**Personnages :** Mamepato (Poichigeon) Mijumaru (Moustillon), Pokabu (Guikui), Tsutarja (Vipélierre), Zuruggu (Baggiguane), Kurumiru (Larveyette), Gamagaru (Batracné), Dangoro (Nodulithe), Nyarth (Miaouss), Meguroco (Mascaïman), Pikachu ; Satoshi.

**Notes :** suite de longs drabbles, point de vue/exposition des 'mon de _Best Wishes!_ (largement inspiré par un fanart) ; spoilers sur leurs histoires et évolutions jusqu'à l'épisode BW077, soit l'épisode du Pokabu VS Enbuoh.

Le sexe de Dangoro et de Meguroco n'est toujours pas officiellement connu mais, jusqu'à confirmation ou infirmation, j'ai tendance à croire que ce sont respectivement une femelle et un mâle. Quant à Kurumiru, on a pu voir que c'était un mâle mais… son stade actuel, ses attitudes (et la période d'avant sa confirmation) m'ont ancré le headcanon particulièrement subjectif que son _genre_ est féminin.

o

o

o

o

o

Quelqu'un troublait la tranquillité de leur volée, s'agitait et cherchait à les désordonner. Expédition punitive afin que l'impertinent apprenne sa leçon, puis les autres se sont déplacés dans un endroit plus paisible. Mamepato n'allait pas se plier aux règles d'un gêneur. Elle est restée.

Taclée, légèrement brusquée (il a eu la naïveté de croire que ce serait suffisant !) ; offusquée, électrifiée, vaincue ; Mamepato le rejoint mais n'oublie pas qu'il ne s'est pas encore réellement prouvé.

Les expériences sont variées, inattendues, toujours spectaculaires dès qu'il y trempe le pied. Son petit homme apprend à la manier en combat, apprend à compter sur sa souplesse, apprend à tourner sa tête pour que sa voix indique la direction escomptée. Mamepato gagne en force, en endurance, en contrôle. La première évolution la prend presque par surprise.

Hatoboh peut voler encore plus vite et haut.

Son petit homme partage lui aussi ce besoin de rapidité ; il sait profiter des paysages découverts aux hasards d'un chemin ; il se laisse porter par sa propre vague ; il connaît l'allégresse et l'euphorie de la vélocité. Contrairement à elle, il ne sait pas s'engouffrer dans le monde en évitant systématiquement ses obstacles, et il bute, parfois, contre de petites adversités, mais ça n'est pas grave. Hatoboh est là pour l'aider.

Elle chante pour le ciel et devient Kenhallow.

Lorsqu'elle danse et virevolte au-dessus de l'arène, entourée par l'air cavalcadant autour d'elle dans cette course effrénée, transperçant le vent qui siffle sans la lâcher, une voix la dirige, l'accompagne et la porte vers la victoire : Kenhallow reconnaît ce courant et se précipite pour gagner.

Les mois se sont écoulés, mais elle n'a rien oublié. Depuis le début, il y a eu la paume humaine, le perchoir qu'il lui a spontanément proposé en riant, pour qu'elle puisse se poser près de lui ; ses doigts écartés, le coussin improvisé pour la réceptionner après une attaque qui l'avait déboussolée ; ses phalanges, la caresse amicale effleurant délicatement les plumes. Les cheveux horriblement et familièrement emmêlés qui la chatouillaient lorsqu'elle s'endormait près de lui. Les sourires, la joie, l'enthousiasme, les remerciements.

Kenhallow n'a pas fini de grandir, mais elle ne sait pas si elle sera un jour suffisamment imposante pour le porter, lui faire partager les paysages et la vitesse qui forment son monde aérien ; en attendant ce moment éventuel, elle aidera son adorable petit homme à voler jusqu'à son ciel à lui – celui qu'il s'est choisi.

o o o

o o o

'_Tu es né pour être choisi_', lui a un jour murmuré son éleveuse en posant la main sur sa tête.

Mijumaru ne se souvient pas de son visage, ni de celui du premier dresseur qui l'ignore au profit d'un autre Pokémon. Il se demande : pourquoi pas lui ? Son sourire n'était-il pas le plus impressionnant ? N'était-il pas le plus dynamique, le plus joyeux ?

Un invité le qualifie de '_mignon_' à la place du dresseur suivant (celui qui le choisira forcément !) et Mijumaru est un peu gêné pour lui : bien sûr, c'est évident, mais ça n'est pas à lui de l'annoncer. L'invité marche sur les plates-bandes de _son _futur-dresseur.

… qui le dédaigne, lui aussi.

Mijumaru ne veut pas s'apitoyer, mais quand partira-t-il ? Quand reconnaitra-t-on sa valeur ?

Lorsque l'invité s'électrocute pour protéger son Pikachu, Mijumaru se demande : pourquoi pas lui ? Si ce dresseur-là sait se montrer dévoué, très bien ! Mijumaru le suit, compense la faiblesse de l'humain par sa force, le sauve, gagne sa reconnaissance ; il obtient _son _premier humain ! Son admirateur numéro un ! Tout est parfait !

(Sauf que le concurrent jaune vif, qui a gardé bien chaude la place sur l'épaule de son dresseur, rechigne à offrir à Mijumaru le perchoir qui lui était depuis toujours destiné. Soit. Il devra donc prouver qu'il vaut mieux que l'usurpateur !)

D'accord, les autres membres du groupe sont encore trop timides pour montrer qu'ils sont en pâmoison devant lui, mais ça n'est pas grave. Même sans ça, ils sont proches (quand Emonga ne cherche pas à l'éviter) et ils s'amusent bien (quand Pokabu ne le provoque pas pour un rien). D'accord, son admirateur l'oblige à s'entraîner avec lui et ne le laisse pas fuir quand le bon sens et le courage de Mijumaru lui dictent pourtant qu'il le vaudrait mieux, mais il a l'intelligence de penser que Mijumaru pourra tout vaincre. D'accord, son humain n'a pas toujours les meilleures idées du monde, mais Mijumaru est là pour le soutenir lorsqu'il décide de faire de l'exercice en pleine nuit (… même en pleurant la perte de son coquillage), est là pour le protéger lorsqu'il insiste pour l'accompagner au fond du lac (… même si Mijumaru garde les yeux fermés). Il accepte les lubies du dresseur. Mijumaru n'a besoin ni d'entraînement pour être un Pokémon d'élite, ni de changer : on croit en lui pour ce qu'il est.

Si son humain de compagnie l'admire autant, Mijumaru ne va pas le décevoir !

o o o

o o o

Il a perdu un combat, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi son humain refuse qu'il reparte avec lui ; pourquoi ils devraient se séparer ; pourquoi son humain semble triste, grave et refuse pourtant de laisser Pokabu alléger ses soucis.

Pokabu crie qu'il pourra l'aider, mais la corde l'empêche de le suivre. Quand il parvient à fuir, Pokabu ignore la localisation de son dresseur et craint qu'il revienne et ne le retrouve pas si, d'aventure, Pokabu partait à sa recherche. Il n'ose s'éloigner trop loin ni trop longuement du Club de Combat où ils ont été ensemble pour la dernière fois. Il n'a besoin d'aucune aide, même si l'attache l'empêche d'ouvrir la bouche et de manger, même si la solitude l'épuise, même si le désœuvrement l'effraie. Même s'il a envie de pleurer, il veut croire que son humain reviendra : en attendant, il ne doit pas se laisser attraper.

Mais on lui court après ; on le piège ; on s'approche ; on le prend ; Pokabu se débat, crache sa fumée et panique devant la colère qui suivra.

L'enfant toussote, mais lui sourit aussitôt, le rassure, le prend sur ses genoux, enlève les liens qui enserraient son museau et lui approche une gamelle de nourriture. Lorsque Pokabu, enfin repu, se sent somnoler, des bras sont là pour l'entourer. Lorsque l'enfant glisse sur une flaque d'eau, il relève ses mains et, au lieu d'amortir sa chute, il protège instinctivement Pokabu en le tenant en l'air.

Après l'avoir aidé à son tour, Pokabu décide qu'il veut rester – au moins quelque temps – avec cet enfant-là.

Une fournaise brûle dans le cœur de ce dresseur : une inépuisable ressource d'espoir et de joie comme combustible, un foyer immortel, des flammes prêtes à s'élever à la moindre ignition. Pokabu se laisse porter, contaminer par cette chaleur : fonce, tacle, expire ses attaques de feu, fait de son mieux.

Ce n'est pas toujours suffisant et, parfois, Pokabu s'assombrit, ne se sent ni à la hauteur ni à sa place. Il progresse, mais parfois si faiblement…

Il n'est pas délaissé.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvent son ancien dresseur, Pokabu apprend le mensonge, est rejeté, défendu par son humain et ses compagnons, raisonné puis protégé par Tsutarja : il inspire et se reprend enfin. Il a des êtres chers à honorer.

Il gagne, montre ce qu'il est.

Plus grand, plus fort, apaisé, enfin heureux, Chaoboo serre _son _dresseur, celui qui a toujours cru en lui, entre ses bras.

Tout continue.

o o o

o o o

Solitude, silence et tranquillité formaient un havre de paix dans lequel Tsutarja avait creusé son nid douillet et préservait sa fierté : pas question de prêter sa force aux humains indignes, imbéciles et incompétents, ni à ceux qui ne croient pas en elle. Une déception a suffi.

Cette fois-là, le dresseur qui la harcèle ne brille pas par son intelligence ni ne se révèle particulièrement doué. Elle s'en débarrassera aisément, songe-t-elle en neutralisant le premier Pokémon mâle de la journée.

Mais le dresseur protège son Pikachu ; Tsutarja n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Il l'intéresse, elle ne peut le nier. Le vol de nourriture justifierait la poursuite, mais ce chapardage bénin n'explique pas que l'humain risque son intégrité pour mettre en sécurité ses Pokémon, qu'il gravisse des falaises et traverse des marais juste pour l'atteindre, qu'il s'échine à tenter de la capturer, qu'il tende autant son attention vers _elle_. Il agit impulsivement et, plus que par fierté de la posséder ou admiration pour sa force, Tsutarja croit comprendre qu'il ne sait lui-même pas ce qui l'attire, en elle.

Tsutarja se demande si, à défaut de réflexion, l'humain n'est pas habité par son instinct ; si, sans le réaliser, il n'a pas eu le pressentiment que lui et elle seraient capables de défier l'impossible. Ensemble.

(Seule, isolée dans sa forêt, Tsutarja n'a jamais donné le meilleur d'elle-même. Était-elle une reine enfermée dans sa tour, jusqu'à ce qu'une main l'invite à en sortir pour rayonner ?)

En reconnaissant ses efforts, elle ne s'est pas laissé capturer : il a su conquérir son estime et l'essai qu'elle lui a accordé.

Le groupe qu'elle intègre s'élargit peu à peu. N'aimant ni les éléments disruptifs ni le laisser-aller, Tsutarja devient la gardienne de sa cohésion. Veiller à ce que Zuruggu et Kibago grandissent pour devenir des Pokémon respectables ; sermonner Pokabu s'il est sur le point de s'effondrer sur lui-même ; et _surtout_, tempérer les minauderies de cette petite garce d'Emonga lorsque celle-ci est d'humeur à semer la zizanie dans le troupeau de Tsutarja.

Son petit bonhomme fait souvent de bêtes erreurs de jugement, mais il a suffisamment de jugeote pour la laisser en contrôle lorsqu'elle veut recadrer une situation problématique ou corsée. Il n'a pas oublié les combinaisons qu'elle préférait, respecte ce qu'elle est, s'adapte et tâche de devenir plus digne de son équipe.

En retour, Tsutarja lui accorde sa confiance ; elle est prête à farouchement défendre le bonheur qu'elle a trouvé.

o o o

o o o

La lumière craint, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de voir les visages devant lui à la sortie de l'œuf.

Un type se penche vers lui : l'humain le salue, mais un Pokémon jaune squatte les présentations. Zuruggu contracte son visage, lui fait les Groz'Yeux et va pour lui apprendre la vie avec un Coup d'Boule, mais l'autre pétochard l'esquive. Le type lui demande s'il a envie de se fighter un peu.

Zuruggu a l'impression que le patron et lui vont bien s'entendre.

Okay, Zuruggu débute et a un peu de mal mais, eh ! Il va pas en chialer. Pas être capable de se venger, par contre, c'est plus relou pour la réputation, mais la bande lui file un coup de main dès la première journée et _ça _c'est l'esprit du truc : si tu veux te fritter à un membre de la bande, t'étonne pas si tous les autres te tombent dessus.

Au final, dans tout ça, y'a deux gars que Zuruggu kiffe particulièrement bien.

Son meilleur pote est un peu trop fifils à daronne pour lui, mais il a su lui prendre le chou dès la première journée, a été un vicelard pas possible en duel, et à partir de là, c'était pour la vie. Plutôt cool, parce que le patron et la daronne de Kibago trouvent aussi qu'ils sont faits (pour s'entraîner) l'un contre l'autre : du coup, Kibago et lui sont toujours ensemble et peuvent vérifier que l'autre devient pas trop un faiblard. Ils peuvent s'éclater un peu comme et quand ils veulent, ça pose aucun blème. Bon, okay, Kibago a tendance à jouer un peu trop souvent à la racli en détresse, mais Zuruggu assure de plus en plus et c'est jamais trop dar de le récupérer, t'façon.

Et puis, forcément, y'a le patron.

Le patron le materne pas trop. Il a compris que Zuruggu en avait pas besoin. Il lui fout pas trop la honte, il fait gaffe. Il gère plutôt pas mal. Il le met pas mal en avant. Il a créé la bande, et Zuruggu en a vu, des nouveaux les rejoindre ! Bon, Zuruggu est toujours le plus neujeu, ça lui arrive encore de se crouter, mais ça durera pas. Et si on le chambre là-dessus, gare à la chetron.

Sérieux, c'est pas forcément le posse le plus frais, mais ils sont tous un peu des winners alors, forcément, ils finiront par se faire un nom.

o o o

o o o

Trois idiots de plus prêts à se perdre dans _sa _forêt ! Kurumiru se rit d'eux, bondit, frappe le dos du Pikachu domestique perché sur une épaule. Les humains ont intérêt à lui proposer un combat !

Le gamin voulant l'affronter n'est pas dégourdi, plutôt incompétent. Kurumiru retourne aisément les attaques du Pikachu contre lui, et il ose considérer sa capture ? Ha ! Kurumiru les entraîne dans le labyrinthe forestier et s'en désintéresse sitôt égarés.

Arti est définitivement trop gentil de les aider ; il insiste pour que Kurumiru les laisse l'observer. Soit. Acceptant les salutations du contact des fronts, Kurumiru cogne cependant l'empoté comme il se doit. Celui-là ne se décourage pas et obtient le dédain qu'il méritait.

Kurumiru ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dresseur s'interpose et soit frappé par les attaques des Koromori à sa place. C'est pourtant un gamin de rien du tout, vulnérable ; Kurumiru lui ramène une pomme pour qu'il se requinque, tout en lui interdisant une trop grande proximité.

(Pas encore. Kurumiru a sa fierté.)

Le soir, l'humain lui propose une place dans son sac de couchage à côté du Pikachu, et Kurumiru se détourne mais finit par accepter ; le lendemain, il lui proposera son bras afin que la sécrétion de Kurumiru puisse s'y accrocher au-dessus du vide ; il plongera à sa poursuite au cœur du torrent qui avait accueilli sa chute.

Kurumiru est une petite créature indépendante, bagarreuse et instinctive : ils se ressemblent un peu. Il vaut la peine d'être essayé.

Devant le Pokémon Center, entourés par la chaleur tiède du soleil couchant, le corps surélevé par les bras de l'enfant, leurs fronts se touchent enfin : un éclair de compréhension les traverse et promet.

Rapidement, son expérience provoque son évolution prématurée : le corps de Kurumayu, moins mobil, est une forteresse, un cocon avant l'éclosion. L'énergie s'emmagasine, patiemment, promesse de mieux, de liberté à retrouver.

Jusqu'au jour où Hahakomori s'élève comme une pousse arrivée à maturité, étend enfin ses bras, retrouve son sourire éclatant, et entreprend aussitôt de coudre des costumes de feuilles pour les enfants.

Elle aime les autres Pokémon du groupe, courtois et avenants ; elle aime s'occuper de Kibago et Zuruggu, ces deux adorables petits bébés ; elle aime prendre soin de tout le monde ; elle est heureuse d'avoir su grandir pour rattraper en taille le petit garçon qui s'agenouillait jadis à sa hauteur.

À présent, Hahakomori peut le dorloter comme son petit enfant à elle.

o o o

o o o

La pression lourde et familière du fond de l'étang rendait compte du contrôle qu'y maintenait Gamagaru.

Les Otamaro ont l'habitude de rejeter les déchets venus en souiller les eaux ; Gamagaru n'est pas vraiment étonné de les entendre s'agiter, mais se crispe et gronde en comprenant que leur formation a été déconstruite et qu'ils ont été défaits. Les deux envahisseurs sont en train de répandre leur influence en rongeant celle de Gamagaru. Il ne laissera pas passer ça. Si le menu fretin n'est pas capable de repousser la menace, il existe d'autres atouts prêts à riposter : à coups d'éclairs, Maggyo donne aux parasites la leçon qu'ils avaient méritée et les réexpédie à la surface qu'ils n'auraient pas dû quitter.

Mais ils insistent. Maggyo tombe dans le piège d'un hameçon, est isolé dans les airs : Gamagaru enrage, considère que la guerre est déclarée, et entreprend de répondre personnellement à ces provocations en dissuadant les ennemis de continuer. Il ordonne la contre-attaque ; combat d'eau, de boue, de vitesse, de sauts et d'esquives, d'obstination, de caractères et de force brute ; et, finalement, même si Gamagaru connaissait son élément, l'étang se trouvera un autre chef, en remplacement.

Ainsi, Gamagaru poursuit l'aventure avec Maggyo et, même s'ils ne combattent pas ensemble, même s'ils ne font plus équipe à proprement parler, la présence de l'autre perdure et se fait sentir. Gamagaru n'a pas besoin de changer son style de bataille, le gosse qui l'a capturé s'adapte pour eux deux, ou se module, du moins. Ils partagent ce goût de l'attaque en guise de seule défense, ils préfèrent surprendre et ont tous les deux tendance à dédaigner les manières conventionnelles de combat. Gamagaru a toujours été polyvalent dans ses stratégies, capable de mener le front sous les eaux, sur la terre et en bondissant dans les airs pour repousser ses adversaires sans résorber la distance sécuritaire entre eux. Le corps à corps reste son point faible, et le gosse semble l'avoir pris en compte sans le réaliser : ils veulent tous les deux imposer leur nage sur le terrain et ne permettent pas à leurs opposants la possibilité de dicter le courant des mouvements.

Être obéi et diriger, accepter un partenariat et la délégation en résultant ; le chef fait encore des erreurs, parfois incompréhensibles, mais Gamagaru sait reconnaître la fibre du talent et profite des expériences, s'endurcit, retient les parades et les offensives originales ; accroit sa force, patiemment.

o o o

o o o

Le reste de l'essaim a été capturé et la résistance opposée a été inutile mais, sortant de la grotte qui n'a pas su les protéger, sautillant sur les cailloux et au milieu des herbes pour avancer, Dangoro réussit à s'échapper (sans parvenir à tarir son inquiétude pour ce qui arrivera aux autres).

La première aide trouvée est un lot de quelques humains : Dangoro se précipite, se réceptionne sur leur table et tente de leur expliquer qu'ils ont besoin de renforts, leur raconte comment les personnes en uniformes ont capturé ses compagnons, leur indique la direction à suivre, mais ils ne l'écoutent pas, prennent son irruption pour une demande de combat. Dangoro réplique, écarte la menace, les regarde partir et, plus tard, après leur avoir fait comprendre la situation, ils lui prêtent enfin leur aide. Dangoro les guide, leur montre : capturée à son tour, elle est aussitôt libérée par l'un d'entre eux.

Les mains qui la réceptionnent viendront également la saisir pour l'emmener loin des éboulements qui auraient pu la blesser.

Dangoro n'oublie pas leur chaleur bienveillante.

Une fois ses camarades sauvés et requinqués, Dangoro décide qu'elle veut laisser une chance à cet humain-là ; il s'inflige un désavantage, la vainc, et Dangoro part fièrement avec lui.

Quelle que soit la situation, par instinct ou en se fiant aux infrasons, Dangoro trouve toujours comment indiquer la bonne direction. Elle sait répondre aux offenses et défendre ceux qu'elle apprécie. Son Luminocanon est un atout fiable et conséquent : le jour où, avec une partie du groupe, ils doivent propulser un wagon pour fuir leurs détracteurs, Dangoro dépense son énergie sans compter.

Elle est heureuse de prêter sa force à celui qui l'a autrefois sauvée. Ce jour-là, en match, Dangoro résiste, encaisse, endure et sent le vide l'emplir. Isolée par la frénésie, une force se rassemble et se concentre avant d'exploser ; son corps s'étend avec cette libération, et elle se sent grandir, sent ses jambes pousser, sent sa structure se modifier. Plus résistante et mobile, Gantle se laisse porter par la contrattaque et par les commandes de son guide enthousiaste et gagne son duel.

Lorsque son dresseur vient l'entourer de ses bras en explosant de joie, Gantle répond à l'étreinte, quitte à le renverser au sol. En se pressant davantage contre son humain, ce rire franc et enfantin résonne comme un carillon dynamique et apaisant dans son corps tout juste évolué.

Gantle chérit cette vibration.

o o o

o o o

Le mouflet hausse les épaules, sourit, et répond qu'il est d'accord pour que Nyarth reparte avec eux.

Musashi, Kojirô et lui comptaient sur sa naïveté, mais tout est trop facile. Le gamin croit sans la mettre en doute l'histoire que Nyarth raconte : que le gang Rocket l'a chassé, que Musashi et Kojirô l'ont laissé tomber, qu'il ignore maintenant où aller. Nyarth est autorisé à intégrer le groupe.

Sa mission d'infiltration est donc un succès.

Le nouveau compagnon-cuisinier d'Isshu est aux petits soins pour lui et semble s'amuser des compliments exagérés que Nyarth lui offre en réponse. La nouvelle camarade s'avère un peu plus dangereuse lorsqu'elle tente de le capturer (et parce que la flatterie provoque son ironie plutôt que sa docilité), mais elle a le bon goût d'apprécier ses capacités. Le mouflet semble heureux simplement en le voyant être accepté par tout le monde : il va jusqu'à calmer Pikachu, le retient de se jeter sur lui, l'incite à tourner la page pour toutes les années où Nyarth le poursuivait, se ferait presque le garant de sa bonne conduite !

Sans surprise, Pikachu ne se départ pas de sa méfiance.

_'Il a choisi de croire en toi mais, moi, je sais que tu mijotes quelque chose'_, crache Pikachu en le prenant à partie. _'Et si tu _lui_ causes de la peine, _le_ rends inquiet ou _le_ fais pleurer, sois certain que je te le ferai douloureusement regretter.'_

Pour parfaire sa comédie, Nyarth prouve son utilité. Il démontre ses talents de négociations, sert d'intermédiaire entre Pokémon et humains. Il partage les péripéties du groupe ; il vit l'urgence, les combats, les sauvetages, se prend d'une passion violente pour un autre félin (… il veut oublier), observe la joie simple de leurs Pokémon.

(Avec un pincement au cœur, Nyarth se rappelle l'enfant maudit de Sinnoh, et il se sent mal-à-l'aise de simuler son sort, de profiter de la crédulité du mouflet en prétendant avoir été abandonné et perdu comme l'était Hikozaru.)

Après la découverte de la supercherie, alors que tout est fini, que Musashi, Kojirô et lui ont échoué, que Pikachu a retrouvé le mouflet, au-dessus d'un train filant à toute allure : un sourire sincère vient soudainement adoucir une expression défiante.

« Malgré tout ça, j'ai aimé voyager jusqu'à Raimon City avec toi ! »

Et Nyarth entend : _'Si tu voulais, un jour, recommencer cette aventure, je ne te rejetterais pas.'_

Un gamin vraiment étrange, même pour un humain.

o o o

o o o

Depuis que Meguroco a trouvé ces lunettes de soleil, il a gagné autorité et assertivité. Les autres membres du necton ont décidé qu'il les guiderait en cas de crise ; le jour où un problème surgit, ils se placent sous son commandement et l'aident à rassembler les autres Pokémon du terrain pour les éloigner de la zone qui sera bientôt inondée par les geysers.

Des humains finissent par s'en mêler. Ils s'entraident finalement et, l'affaire réglée, lorsqu'ils se sourient, à terre, couverts de poussière, Meguroco est fier d'avoir prouvé sa valeur de chef improvisé.

Il regrette néanmoins le petit Pokémon jaune inconnu qui n'a pas eu le temps de montrer sa force. Meguroco est incapable de l'oublier. Il voulait probablement un combat ? Décidant de régler cette obsession-là, il suit leur piste.

Il les retrouve, attaque et se retrouve presque aussitôt éjecté dans les airs ; les suit encore une fois, prépare un piège pour les isoler, les attend au bout du tunnel qu'il a creusé mais, cette fois, un Koaruhie interrompt son duel contre le Pikachu.

Et pire que tout.

Meguroco se fait voler ses lunettes.

L'humain l'incite à arrêter de pleurer, le prend dans ses bras, entreprend de retrouver la paire volée ; il subit des attaques, organise leur riposte commune, et tout finit bien. Sitôt soigné, Meguroco obtient enfin son duel et ne tarde pas évoluer.

Défait, propulsé dans les airs par une collusion d'attaques, Waruvile décide qu'il a un match de revanche à exiger.

Il cherche leur trace.

Il les atteint parfois : il les observe combattre en tournoi, il les voit lui échapper en s'engouffrant dans une rame de métro juste avant que les portes ne se referment, il les surprend en train de rentrer dans une arène, il les perd dans la grotte Électrolithe ; il continue.

Il les rattrape enfin et parvient à leur faire comprendre sa réclamation. Le combat tourne court, est repoussé : Waruvile les aide à retrouver Pikachu, à entraîner un autre humain ; ne comprend pas pourquoi il devrait se retenir, tente de forcer Pikachu à reprendre leur duel ; en est aussitôt empêché. Ils tentent un match en équipe, s'en sortent honorablement et, enfin, Waruvile obtient son combat.

La défaite est amère, déprimante et irrévocable.

Les bras qui l'avaient porté, Meguroco, se tendent vers lui pour l'inviter à les rejoindre : Waruvile l'accepte comme dresseur.

Impatient, caractériel, incompétent sans son accessoire, Waruvile ne compte plus se laisser distancer.

o o o

o o o

La journée où il détestait Pikapi ressemble, dans sa mémoire, à une histoire qu'on lui aurait racontée : Pikachu sait qu'elle existe (elle est le début de tout), n'a pas oublié l'attitude et la défiance indifférente qu'il a manifestée à Pikapi, mais il ne parvient plus à se rappeler ce qu'il a ressenti lors de leur rencontre.

Pikachu se souvient toutefois, par séquences, d'une évolution : avec des compagnons chaque fois différents, les chemins dévorés sur le sol, en marchant aux côtés de Pikapi ; les chemins observés de plus haut, allongé, ventre sur la casquette de Pikapi ; les chemins contemplés à la hauteur du regard de Pikapi, confortablement campé sur son épaule. Pikachu imagine et voit, encore et encore, les sourires qui lui sont adressés, les grimaces déterminées et retordes de son petit bout d'humain (Pikachu plaint ceux qui font l'erreur de le sous-estimer) ; il se laisse bercer, encore et encore, par l'odeur poussiéreuse et ardente du corps de Pikapi contre lui ; il se remémore et entend, encore et encore, son rire franc se répandant dans son corps ; il sent, parfois, en venant le cajoler, les cicatrices légères incrustées dans la peau de Pikapi, des marques que Pikapi a reçu pour le protéger ou le sauver, des souvenirs secrets d'aventures ou d'accidents que Pikachu connaît plus que quiconque.

Le groupe s'étend, rassemble des éléments désireux de se hisser au sommet. Les compagnons vont et viennent autour d'eux, inlassablement. Qu'ils restent pour de longs segments ou repartent presque sitôt arrivés, les séparations se suivent, font mal, parfois, s'entremêlent entre les rencontres, les retrouvailles et les départs. Pikachu aime ces présences qui apprennent tellement à Pikapi, qui l'embellissent et l'enrichissent, mais s'il les apprécie autant, c'est aussi en ayant conscience de la petite bulle d'exclusivité, de proximité et d'affection qui l'englobe et le protège auprès de Pikapi. Aussi profonds que soient les amitiés, les partenariats, les alliances et la confiance résonnant entre eux tous, le lien qui l'unit à Pikapi reste différent ; Pikachu le complète, est son autre moitié, son partenaire de vie, pendant que Pikapi tisse son canevas avec ses découvertes fortuites, défie la fatalité, crée les aventures et les succès.

_'Comment c'était, avant ?' _demandent, parfois, les nouveaux camarades avec curiosité.

Pikachu secoue la tête, jette un regard à Pikapi qui grandit et s'élève, peu à peu, sous sa tutelle et grâce aux expériences rencontrées : la réponse ne pourrait pas changer.

_'Pareil et différent !'_


End file.
